If you break half of hellsing
by Nzu
Summary: Random story I wrote a while ago, some of my OCs meeting Hellsing.


**The cat women stood in front of Integra's desk. She has messy orange hair, much like a tabby's pelt, and a black chock collar around her neck. She wore a brown tank top, with a big rip in it, and brown and dark orange arm warmers, her jenes were worn, but no holes were on them. The other woman had dark skin, she wore a white dress shirt, and black dress pants, she had rather large breasts, (Sending a spark of envy though Integra like when she first meet The Police Girl) but she seemed to have a scar going down her chest, she has short, brown hair, that was flicked to the side slightly, giving it a messy look. A member of that women's organization had broken half of the Hellsing building. Of course Sir Integra was pissed. And the fact that there was another monster hunting organization that she had no idea about made her even madder.  
"So who are you? and what is ****that****?" Integra asked and pointed to the cat women. The cat women turned her head towards Integra and smiled a smile that reminded her of a cheshire cat grin.  
"I am Alislnn," she purred "****Who**** are ****you****?"  
"Alislnn" Nithya growled at her "This is no time for that" she said quietly. Alislnn crossed her arms over her chest unhappily and turned to go back to looking around the room.  
"I am Nithya the head of the Moon Phase organization" She started "I'm sorry for Le- I mean a member of my organization breaking half of your building. If you wish we will gladly pay for the rep-" she was cut off by a cat scream. Nithya turned around fast and pointed her gun at where she heard her servant scream from. There was Alucard holding a cat by the back of its neck. Alislnn wasn't there anymore, but a cat that looked like her was there. "Damn you! Put me down!" hissed the cat and clawed at the vampire. "Did that cat just speck?" Integra said, a bit shocked.  
"But master its such a cute kitty, May I keep it?" Alucard said ignoring the cat biting and clawing at himself.  
"That is mine," Nithya said and held out her hand for the vampire to give her the cat. "Now." Shockingly Alucard handed the cat to Nithya. Integra stared wide eyed at them. That wasn't anything like Alucard.  
"How did you do that?" Integra asked her. Nithya smiled at her and didn't answer. "Now as I was saying, we'll pay for the repairs if you wish,"  
"That'll be good, thank you"**

Integra had a bad feeling when she woke up the next day. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed. She called Walter and headed to her outside. Outside Integra stared at six new people. Two of them were the two she had met the day before. The other four she didn't know. By the looks of it they were fixing the building. Integra walked over to Nithya trying to seem clam. "Who are they?" she asked. Nighya turned and smiled at Integra. "Well they are fixing your building, will be faster then normal humans doing the job," So they weren't humans, what were they?  
"Master master!" two voices called out and ran over. The two were twins by the looks of it. The two twins were the same height, same hair style, and same **clothes, but like all twins, they have their differences; The girl's bangs were a pale shade of pink, her eyes were a shade of pink aswell, the boy had ashy blue bangs, and his eyes were bright blue. The top of their heads were a gray color. The girl's was a lighter gray then the boy. Their clothes were japanese or chinese style. They both wore the same outfit beside for the girl's shirt looked more female like.  
"What do you need?" Nighya asked. "Kato lost the blue prints!" The girl said and pointed at her brother. "I did not!" he said angerly. The twins started to fight and Nighya sighed. "Go to your mother, she'll help you,"  
"You haven't answered my question, who are they? What are they?" Integra asked getting angery.  
"The two you just saw was Alislnn-the cat girl from before-twins. Their names are Kato, the boy and Apiyo, the girl"  
"And the other two?"  
"Those two are also twins, Leath and Iomlán Moon. Iomlán is a vampire and Leath is a witch," She said and then called for Leath.**

Leath looked very young, about the age of 19. She wore clothes much like a goth would wear, almost like a witch outfit. Her clothes showed a lot of her skin. Her breasts looked the same size as Seras were. Leath's hair was short and propped, and she had big blue eyes. She looked like a sweet nice girl. But Integra was wrong about that. Leath ran over and tackled hug Integra making her fall to the ground. The vampire chest was in her face and she wouldn't get off.  
"Leath, off!" Nighya half shouted at the girl. Leath got off of Integra and smiled up at her master. Leath then stood up and helped Integra up. Just when Integra thought she was 'safe' from the glomping witch she felt hands cupped her breasts.  
"Oh~ so you are a women~" Leath voice said from behind Integra. Before Integra could do anything about it she felt the hands and the body behind her get pulled away. There was a loud sound of something breaking. Integra looked back and saw the other person. He must be Iomlán. He was tall, almost as tall as Alucard. He wore a long gray coat, and black dress pants. A black choke coller with a cross dangling from it was on his neck. Iomlán had long, black hair, tied back into a pony tail. His hair seemed to reach the ground.

**And then I got lazy and this won't get finished. **


End file.
